kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Me (CLC)
"Me (美)" - третий цифровой сингл CLC. Он был выпущен 29 мая 2019 года. Текст Сынхи, Юджин, Сынён, Сон, Еын, Элки, Ынбин Корейский = 뻔하지 않아 Baby 새로워 난 Baby 평범함 No no 난 특별해 Eh eh 뭔가 다르다니까 (그러니까) 그래 그 상상 속에 그림 같은 느낌 (Feel'in) 그런 것보다 더 완벽해 나 어떤 말로도 부족해 화려함에 담긴 청순함이 도도함에 담긴 순수함이 처음부터 끝까지 모든 게 다 멈추질 않아 내 아름다움이 So do it like me Na na na na 그래 난 Baby 태어날 때부터 아름다움 Me 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 Yeah 아름다움 Me 아름다우니 인정해 아름다울 美 끝없는 아름다움이 니 맘을 훔칠 하모니 I can’t control myself 어쩔 수 없는 만큼 다 내려놔 솔직하게 말해 아름다운 Me 뜨거운 불길 속에 갇혀 버린 느낌 (Feel'in) 난 매일 춤을 춰 뜨겁게 Yeah 언제까지나 On and on 화려함에 담긴 청순함이 도도함에 담긴 순수함이 처음부터 끝까지 모든 게 다 멈추질 않아 내 아름다움이 So do it like me Na na na na 그래 난 Baby 태어날 때부터 아름다움 Me 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 Yeah 아름다움 Me Follow me follow me 날 따라 해봐 승/손 그래 그렇게 Do it like do it like me 천천히 천천히 나에게 빠져 처음 보는 아름다움에 반짝이는 빛 내 눈빛처럼 (Oh) 미로 같은 길 내 손길처럼 (Baby) 처음부터 끝까지 모든 게 다 멈추질 않아 내 아름다움이 So do it like me Na na na na 그래 난 Baby 태어날 때부터 승/손 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 아름다움 아름다움이 아름다움 Me yeah 아름다움이 Yeah 아름다움 Me |-|Романизация= Ppeonhaji ana Baby Saeroweo nan Baby Pyeongbeomham No no nan teukbyeolhae Eh eh Mweonga dareudanikka (geureonikka) Geurae geu sangsang soge Geurim gateun neukkim (Feel'in) Geureon geotboda deo wanbyeokae na Eotteon mallodo bujokae Hwaryeohame damgin cheongsunhami Dodohame damgin sunsuhami Cheoeumbuteo kkeutkkaji modeun ge da Meomchujil ana nae areumdaumi So do it like me Na na na na Geurae nan Baby Taeeonal ttaebuteo areumdaum Me Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi Yeah areumdaum Me Areumdauni injeonghae areumdaul mi Kkeudeomneun areumdaumi Ni mameul humchil hamoni I can’t control myself Eojjeol su eomneun mankeum da naeryeonwa Soljjikage malhae areumdaun Me Tteugeoun bulgil soge Gacheo beorin neukkim (Feel'in) Nan maeil chumeul chweo tteugeopge Yeah Eonjekkajina On and on Hwaryeohame damgin cheongsunhami Dodohame damgin sunsuhami Cheoeumbuteo kkeutkkaji modeun ge da Meomchujil ana nae areumdaumi So do it like me Na na na na Geurae nan Baby Taeeonal ttaebuteo areumdaum Me Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areundaumi Yeah areundaum Me Follow me follow me nal ttara haebwa Seung/Sorn Geurae geureoke Do it like do it like me Cheoncheonhi cheoncheonhi naege ppajeo Cheoeum boneun areumdaume Banjjagineun bit nae nunppitcheoreom (Oh) Miro gateun gil nae sonkkilcheoreom (Baby) Cheoeumbuteo kkeutkkaji modeun ge da Meomchujil ana nae areumdaumi So do it like me Na na na na Geurae nan Baby Taeeonal ttaebuteo Seung/Sorn areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi areumdaum Me yeah Areumdaumi Yeah areumdaum Me |-|Английский= It’s not obvious baby It’s new to me baby Mediocrity no no, I’m special Eh eh Something is different (I know) Yes in the imagination Feeling like a picture (Feel'in) I’m more perfect than something like that It’s not enough with any words The innocence in glamour The purity in arrogance Everything from beginning to end My beauty doesn’t stop So do it like me Na na na na Yes I am baby By birth, beauty is me Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is yeah beauty is me Because I’m beautiful, admit beautiful me Endless beauty is The harmony to steal your heart I can’t control myself Put down everything as much as you can’t control Tell me honestly, beautiful me In the hot flame I feel like I’m locked in (Feel'in) I dance every day passionately, yeah Forever and ever, on and on The innocence in glamour The purity in arrogance Everything from beginning to end My beauty doesn’t stop So do it like me Na na na na Yes I am baby By birth, beauty is me Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is yeah beauty is me Follow me follow me follow me Seung/Sorn Yes like that, do it like do it like me Slowly slowly fall for me To the beauty I’ve never seen The shining light like my eyes (Oh) The maze-like path like my hands (Baby) Everything from beginning to end My beauty doesn’t stop So do it like me Na na na na Yes I am Baby By birth, Seung/Sorn beauty is me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is beauty me yeah Beauty is yeah beauty is me Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер * Танцевальная репетиция * Танцевальное выступление * Вертикальная версия танца en:Me (CLC) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:CLC Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.